Ratatusk Trenkel Navarus
Ratatusk Trenkel Navarus is a first generation pureblood vampire. He is the Director of Arzew Academy and the ruler of the Navarus region. Character information Appearance Navarus is always seen wearing dark clothes and a cloak. He carries a cane with him wherever he goes, which he uses to perform magic. Personality Navarus is always gloomy and is never seen smiling. He is cold-blooded and merciless. He does not hesitate to torture and intimidate the people he needs. He shows no motivation to gain the trust or sympathy of others. Navarus seems completely empty of feelings for others, even when it comes to his own son. Carne appears to be the only person he cares about. The pain he hides inside him, comes on the surface only when his long dead wife is mentioned. History While still in the human world, Navarus met his future wife, Elize Trenkel Navarus. He came to be exceptionally close to her. Some time later, he met his future secretary, Sylvia. Some hundreds of years ago, Navarus and his wife agreed to the terms Carmilla Erzebet set for the creation of Crepuscule and joined the new world, though the reason behind this decision is still unknown. Navarus' wife, died about 500 years ago, while being pregnant. However, for unknown reasons, her body didn't rot and her baby continued to be alive in her belly. Navarus loved her very much, so her death was a great shock to him. The loss of his wife is likely the reason his confident, outgoing personality became gloomy. After five centuries, Sekreuz Trenkel Navarus was born and soon afterwards, Elize's body decayed to bones. Since Navarus never married another woman after his wife's death, people assumed that Setz was his adopted son. In the past, Navarus used to be close friends with Mor Greyfell right until Mor's death. They had made a promise to marry their children before both Carne and Setz were even born. Around 20 years ago, when Angela woke up, Navarus hid her in his mansion and asked her to search for a medicine that will make vampires' bodies invulnerable to their weaknesses. His goal is to get vampires out of Crepuscule and take them in the human world, once again. Some years after the birth of his son, a boy named Neal appeared before him using his travel ability. Navarus took that boy in his mansion, educated him and kept him as a servant for Setz and Carnre. Not long afterwards, he sealed the boy's power by putting a magical barrier on his chest. Plot Overview Part I Navarus passess some time in a resort in the Nergal region. The day Setz brings Lark in Crepuscule, Navarus, whithout knowing anything about this, leaves with his son for their mansion in Navarus. There he founds Carne waiting. He introduces the girl to his son as his fiancee and orders him to take good care of her. His goal is to stop Carne's abnormal growth of her wings and keep the girl in a stable environment. He, then, enrolls both Setz and Carne at Arzew elementary. As soon as the two children finish elementary, Navarus tells his son to prepare a student council with Carne as president. Ten years pass since he was in the Nergal region and Navarus is informed by his secretary, Sylvia, that a boy named Lark Alfen has finished the entrance exam for Arzew high school first. Having received a letter from Angela about the boy, he tells his secretary to bring the boy to him if he ever appears in his office. But, Lark never comes asking for him and, some time later, Navarus is watching the declaration ceremony of Carne's student council. After the ceremony finishes, he tortures Neal for attacking Lark and decides to keep him locked up in order to reeducate him. He, also, sends Setz to apologize to Angela for the attack on her son. It is then that Setz meets Lark again for the first time after ten years. More than a week passess and Navarus recieves a message from the Council targeted against him and Angela and he starts carefully planning his next moves. Some months later, Navarus is sitting in his office when he feels a flow of magic in Arzew. He tells Sylvia that he is going to check the situation and leaves. He finds Nergal talkning with Lark in one of the school's halls and sends the noble flying into a wall. He warns him about the consequences of his actions inside the school and tells him not to engage in a battle as Navarus himself is the only one able to use high level magic inside Arzew. When Nergal refuses to obey and tries to attack him with his ability, Navarus easily blocks the attack and makes the noble transform into his fox form. Lark, then, gets in the middle. As soon as Navarus is about to force the boy out of the way, Angela and Bathory appear and create a commotion. Riu is the next one to appear, holding a knife against Setz's neck. He asks to be given his master in exhange for not harming Setz. Navarus accepts and, soon later, leaves to write a report about the incident, destined for the Council. Not long after this, Navarus receives a message from Nergal tellling him to hand in the Council the noble's report about the Forest of Night, along with Navarus' own report about Nergal's invasion at Arzew. Navarus orders Sylvia to do this work and is left alone wondering whether he should take action before the Council grows any more suspicious of him and Angela. Few days later, during nighttime, Sylvia comes into Navarus' office to inform him that an emergency message has arrived from the Navarus mansion. Carne has destroyed part of the mansion with her ability and is heading, flying, towards the school. Navarus, as soon as he learns that Carne's eyes have turned red, is starting to suspect that the girl has gone on a rampage. He orders Sylvia to sound the alarm troughout school and to bring Setz to him. After Sylvia leaves, Navarus calls Buzzi, Muscle, Laura James and Olivier Ostern to immediately come to his office. When Olivier arrives, he informs everyone that Carne has killed two students and asks Navarus to dissolve the magic barrier set in Arzew. Navarus accepts so that the teachers will be able to stop Carne. As soon as he unseals the barrier, the teachers quickly leave to go where Carne is. Two days after Carne's rampage, Navarus is called, along with Angela, to appear before the Council. There, he discovers that Laura James has informed the Council about what happened two nights ago. He and Angela are then interrogated about Carne's rampage. Power and Abilities Ability Navarus' ability is 'curse'. It is hard to plant, but once the curse is planted, Navarus can give or take away pain whenever he wants. Because he can put a cursed person in constant pain, he can easily coerce a cursed person into being his puppet. Magic Navarus is very skilled at high level magic. The magical barriers that he is able to create, is a fine example of his capabilities. Magical Barrier Navarus is the master of the magical barrier that is set in Arzew. Because of this, Navarus is the only one who is able to use high level magic at Arzew. Thanks to the barrier, he was able to completely overwhelm Nergal's ability attack, when the noble invaded Arzew. Navarus is also able to create a magical barrier that permanently seals someone's ability. He has put such a barrier on Neal's chest. Vampire characteristics Being a pureblood vampire, Navarus naturally has claws and wings, although they have never been shown. He also demonstrated great strength when he lifted Sylvia single handed. Relationships Setz Despite being his father, Navarus shows no parental feelings towards Setz. He treats him coldly and indifferently. He has not once been bright towards him. When he discovered that his son has no abilities, Navarus told the then-young Setz, that he is dissapointed for the fact that the boy is his son. Angela Navarus does not have a special liking for Angela. He treats her coldly like he does with everyone else. But he does care for her well-being and wants to keep her, until one degree, satisfied. The latter is only because, he wants her to finish the research she is conducting, under a contract she has with him. Sylvia Navarus has shown no special treatment towards Sylvia and interacts with her like with any other servant, though he does aknowledge her loyalty and has been shown to trust her more than anyone. When he learns that Sylvia killed Angela he beats her then puts a curse on her. In chapter 162 it is reveal that he killed her telling Setz a life for a life. This could be because he thought Lark a descendent of Tepes Faction would kill her eventually so he got it over. Not wanting to start a war with him and the rest of the faction. Neal Navarus is fully aware of Neal's hatred for him, but doesn't care about it. He constantly mistreats and tortures the boy. He has even planted his curse ability in him, so that he will be able to totally control him. He feels no mercy for him and, if Neal's ability wasn't useful to him, Navarus has stated that he would have already killed the boy. Carne Navarus appears to not care for anyone else, except for Carne. He is willing to do her favors. He even feels pity for her when she goes on a rampage, a feeling which seemed impossible for him to feel. Why he only cares for Carne when he treats everyone, even his son, coldy, has not been properly explained. Nergal Nergal and Navarus share a mutual strong dislike, or even hate. Their feelings are clearly seen when Nergal invades Arzew. Lark Alfen Navarus thought nothing of Lark at first and ignored him it was only after Lark told him he came from the outer world. This information surprised Navarus and made him think that Lark was a descendant of Tepes faction which Lark does not deny. Believing this Navarus has gotten more interested that he sent his servant Neal to watch every move Lark makes. When Lark get's back from his trip from the outer world Navarus has him look for the last Crimson Eyed Human saying "it is the key to everything in existence" not knowing that Lark is the one he is looking for. Category:Vampire Category:Pure Blood Vampire Category:Male